Clothing for people with an active lifestyle has existed for a number of years. Such clothing is typically used during recreational activities such as hiking, climbing, skiing, and other outdoor activities. Additionally, recreational clothing is often worn for everyday life activities, such as at home or in the office. Examples of recreational clothing include pants and shorts, as well as shirts, jackets, and other types of outerwear. Pants have encountered challenges associated with current rear pocket designs and methods of manufacturing.